The present invention relates to a waste collecting machine and more particularly to a waste collecting machine for collecting waste bottles and cans which has a roller ramming mechanism incorporated therein to ram collected waste bottles or cans into flat shape and a coin refund mechanism to automatically pay coins for the waste bottles or cans put therein.
In conventional waste reclamation operation, waste materials are classified by labor and respectively collected in separate containers for further treatment. Because material classification is made by labor, it requires much time to perform and error classification problem is difficult to eliminate. Because the containers for collecting waste materials and the waste materials to be classified are generally placed at different locations slightly far from one another, workers who classify waste materials and dispense classified waste materials into respective containers may carelessly put waste materials in wrong containers. Further, after classification, waste bottles and cans generally occupy much space for collection.